Call Me, Maybe?
by Bre-dust2dust34
Summary: One-shot. A bar. A girl. A boy. Karaoke.


**Call Me, Maybe?**

By Bre

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or parts of this storyline. They belong to the brains of The Whedon and The Kripke.  
Rating: M/FR21 (innuendo, language and sexual content)  
Author's Notes: My lovely friend Dana had a wild idea about using Carly Rae Jepsen's song "Call Me Maybe" in a Buffy/Dean fic after watching Glee. I can honestly say that I don't watch Glee and I'd only heard this song maybe twice before this fic (I only listen to classic and hard rock stations) so when she said that, I was like, "What?" - lol. What a damn addicting song! She wanted a crack!fic and I wanted a smut!fic. I tried to mix them but I don't think I do crack!fic very well - I tried!  
Timeline: Post S7 of Buffy and somewhere in S7 of Supernatural. Will not go into canon stuff too much.  
Feedback: Always appreciated! :)

Summary: One-shot. A bar. A girl. A boy. Karaoke.

* * *

It was the only one in town.

Literally the only place that called itself a bar, that carried alcohol and that had the ambiance he wanted to sit in, drink in and just... wallow in. Brood. Mope. Whatever it was that his brother did whenever he disappeared for hours on end before coming back to the motel, barely able to stand straight, his eyes glassy, his smile dopey.

Sam Winchester couldn't believe that the only bar in this little town was also a karaoke bar.

"I'm not going in there," his brother grouched from behind the wheel as they both leaned forward to look at the sign. It was glaringly pink in the black night sky as it promoted 'Karaoke Night - Fridays and Saturdays!' Dull music could be heard from inside, sounding vaguely like a Bon Jovi song. "Abso-fucking-lutely not, Sam."

"We need to eat."

"That's what mini-marts are for," Dean Winchester griped back, ignoring the way his stomach turned slightly at the thought of eating another microwaveable burrito. He rubbed his belly, thinking about how delicious a hot bacon cheeseburger would be with an icy beer before looking at the sign again. He frowned at it. "I can't enjoy a meal with people screeching in my ear, dude."

"Well, where else should we go? There's a McDonald's down the road..." Dean glanced at Sam, reading the distaste all over his features. Dean rolled his eyes before pushing his door open, the hinges on his baby groaning loudly as he hopped out. Sam followed suit as Dean shoved his hands into his leather jacket.

"As if my mood wasn't shitty enough," he said under his breath but Sam heard him, shooting him a patient look to which Dean glared at him. "Don't blame me later when you're the one bitching."

Sam ignored him. "It's probably not that bad. Maybe they've had time to... practice or something. It is the only bar in town."

"What kind of self-respecting bar owner puts in a karaoke machine?" Dean groused, pulling the door open and stepping in before Sam. He was immediately assaulted with bright, glaring lights, all pointed towards the slightly lifted stage in the center of the bar where a woman who should never, ever wear miniskirts was swinging her hips in time to "Blazes of Glory" by Bon Jovi. "Oh, this is just... awesome."

Sam smirked at the back of his brother's head as he watched the woman on the stage, spotting an empty table near the bar. "Come on."

Grabbing Dean's arm, he dragged his brother behind him, dodging people and waitresses. The floor was already sticky with beer, littered with a few pieces of trash. It was surprisingly busy but then again, only bar in town? Not too shocking. Seemed like the only place for people to get their kicks.

Dean twisted his face with distaste as the woman hit a high note, glancing around and noting the small dance floor glittering with a cheap plastic disco ball above it.

"Let's just eat and get the hell out of here," Dean said, taking a stool so his back was to the stage and waving down a waitress immediately. "Hi, sweetheart, could we get a few beers?"

"Sure thing, honey," she said with a wispy smile, having to lean in to speak into Dean's ear over the obnoxious noise coming from the speakers. "Ya'll eating?"

"Yes. Please," Dean said with too much emphasis and glee as he grabbed a menu, scanning it briefly. "Just get me a bacon cheeseburger, medium well with everything."

"Gotcha," she said, scribbling on her pad. She moved to Sam's side, leaning so close Dean wondered if her lips were pressed to his earlobe. He smirked. "And you, cute stuff?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her overflowing endearments and smiled. He glanced at the menu. "Uh, a chicken club without the bacon, please."

"Rightya," she said, swinging away from them, bopping slightly to the music. Dean watched her go, his face twisted in a sneer, as the song hit its chorus. Again.

"Right," he said, turning to his brother, giving him a glib smile. "Best bar ever."

Sam smiled at him, looking around again. He took a deep breath. "Wanna talk about-"

"No."

"Dean."

"No."

"Fine."

Dean gave Sam a look. "Let's talk about..." He glanced around, noting the groups of the more appealing females. He caught the eye of a blonde who gave him a half smile. A flood of warmth coursed through his chest and he returned the smile, shooting her a wink before turning back to Sam where he gave him an actual real, genuine smile.

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean leaned over and clapped his shoulder, his mood doing a complete one-eighty. "You're a good guy, Sammy."

Sam chuckled, leaning over to look at the table full of girls. There were five of them and they all - all of them - looked like they spent their entire day flexing, rotating, training and doing other equally sinful things with their bodies. The blonde that had caught Dean's eye gave him a small smile as she stood, the lady on the stage ending Bon Jovi with a spirit-fingers high five in the air, the song dying. Sam didn't miss the looks from a few of the other girls at the table before averting his eyes back to the stage.

"Alrighty, let's give a hand to Nissie!" The woman on the stage replaced the microphone as she shot the entire bar a huge smile before stepping down to the sound of polite clapping. A few catcalls came from the back of the bar as the lady handling the karaoke machine continued, "And next up we have Anne!"

Sam watched as one of the brunettes at the table of women slapped the ass of the blonde as she walked towards the stage. She turned to give the brunette a death glare and the woman only winked at her before glancing back at their table. She caught Sam's eye with a raised eyebrow and he smirked before glancing at Dean where he had his back to the stage. Their beers arrived and Dean took a tiny sip before looking over his shoulder at the table and frowning, noticing the blonde was gone. He then took a longer drink, nearly draining half of it and motioning to the waitress for another. Sam rolled his eyes, wanting to tell him to slow down but that usually earned him the Dean Death Glare and it only made him order another beer. Every. Single. Time.

Like Dean was in sixth grade or something.

Sam's annoyance dissipated and he couldn't erase the smile from his face as he watched the blonde coming up behind Dean, the microphone in her hand as she placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, moving around so she had her arm wrapped around him as she pressed her lips to his ear, whispering something.

"Do me a favor?" the soft voice asked against his ear, making Dean shiver a little as her breath tickled him and he cocked a grin, ignoring Sam's amused look as he turned to face the blonde. She was smiling and Dean turned to face her more fully, tugging on her little tank top to pull her closer as he leaned forward to speak in her ear.

"What'd you have in mind?"

She pressed her body against his arm, anchoring her legs on either side of one of his as she breathed against him and Dean thought he would pass out from happy thoughts alone, wanting very much to run his hands along her smooth thighs and up the light, little skirt she was wearing. She felt good. Very, very good as he thought about what was waiting underneath. He felt her grinning against him as she said, "Help me sing a song?"

Dean blinked, not expecting to hear that as her request, before looking down and seeing the microphone in her hands. Before he could say, "Hell fucking no," he heard the first few bars of a song - not any song but that damn catchy little frigger that everyone was playing everywhere they went - and then she was singing as she pulled back to look at him, her body still pressed against his and without thinking, he rested a hand on her hip as she started, "I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way."

Dean didn't hear Sam laughing behind him, didn't hear the mixture of squeals and groans from the crowd, but he did turn to give his brother a wide-eyed look before looking at the blonde where she was perched against him. What in the hell was going on? He vaguely heard the table of girls she had been at laughing and one of them sending out a not-so-gentle catcall. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she continued.

"I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss," she sang, her voice low, leaning forward as if she wanted to kiss before pulling back and Dean found himself mesmerized. She could sing. It didn't even matter what the hell crap song she was singing… she could sing. "I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way.

"Your stare was holdin'," she sang, moving away from him and he immediately felt the loss, tempted to reach out and just yank her back but she didn't go far, her voice like liquid as she sang, "Ripped jeans, skin was showin'," her finger snaking into a hole in his jeans at his upper thigh and his eyes nearly crossed at the sensation of her little finger dancing on his skin. "Hot night, wind was blowin', where you think you're going, baby?

"Hey, I just met you," she continued, finally pulling away and moving away from him as she sang and Dean just watched, her eyes never leaving his, "And this is crazy, but here's my number... so call me, maybe?"

Almost like she had the sucker choreographed, she turned at the exact moment to a table full of guys as she sang, "It's hard to look right... at you, baby, but here's my number... so call me, maybe?" The entire table had a bunch of shit-eating grins all over their faces and Dean actually frowned as he watched her lean towards a few of them, teasing them with looks and gentle touches before bouncing out of reach.

"I'll do more than that, sweetheart," one of them yelled clearly enjoying the interactive show, earning laughs and snickers from everyone around him and Dean felt his body stiffen, wanting to go over there and shove his face into his beer but she didn't miss a beat, her voice rich, "Hey, I just met you... and this is crazy, but here's my number... so call me, maybe?" She reached out and flicked the edge of his nose, too quick for him to react and his head snapped back a bit, making everyone laugh at him as he held his face. "And all the other boys... try to chase me, but here's my number... so call me, maybe?"

And then none of that mattered as she turned her gaze back to him and Dean's mouth hung open a little bit, watching her body move to the music, the beat so simple but her body making it look so complicated and delicious. He licked his lips as she started sauntering towards him in time with the music, bringing the microphone back up, "You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall, you gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way...

"I beg, and borrow and steal, have foresight and it's real, I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way," she crooned, moving up to him again, her hand on his thigh as she leaned in before pulling away from him. Like a goddamn tease.

Sam couldn't keep the amused grin from his face as she continued, playing with Dean and bringing out the biggest smile he'd seen on his face in a long time. God, if he'd known this was all it would have taken...

"Your stare was holdin'," she continued, her finger finding the hole in his jeans again as she leaned further against him and Dean felt... everything, including the fact that she was not wearing a bra and he bit his bottom lip, not caring that everyone in the bar probably had their eyes on them. "Ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wind was blowin', where you think you're going, baby?"

Dean had his hands on her waist the moment she tried to move away again, thinking of every which way he could pick her up and take off with her, and she shot him a little grin as she continued, "Hey, I just met you... and this is crazy, but here's my number... so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right... at you, baby, but here's my number... so call me, maybe?"

She must have read the intention in his eyes because she suddenly shifted in his arms, putting a heeled boot up on the lower rung of his stool so he couldn't get away without bodily moving her, her eyes still melting into his, "Hey, I just met you... and this is crazy, but here's my number... so call me, maybe?"

She raised an eyebrow, her look getting wicked as she gazed up at him underneath her eyelashes and Dean felt his pants getting entirely too tight, his jacket suddenly making him feel like he was in an inferno and he started wondering what she would look like singing this, dancing to this, naked... "And all the other boys... try to chase me, but here's my number... so call me, maybe?"

She started leaning in closer and Dean stared at her lips as she sang, "Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad..."

"I missed you so, so bad," Dean sang lowly, lost in the moment, but the microphone was right next to his own lips and it caught his voice as she leaned back, giggling as Sam lost it behind him, letting out a loud bark and clapping his hands. The bar reacted with loud, drunken shouts of hilarity as she continued, not giving Dean a chance to turn around and glare at every asshole in the bar.

"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that, I missed you so, so bad," she finished, the song carrying on around them as she leaned in and touched his lips gently before darting away and Dean was left with open arms, a little bit of shame and way more horniness than he had anticipated feeling that night. This night... this night was turning out way better than he had originally thought.

And karaoke? Not such a bad thing...

Dean's eyes were glued to her as she shimmied away from him, and he shifted his jacket, not realizing their food had come and that his extra beer had been sitting behind him for the last minute. He didn't care. All he saw was her. And all he wanted was her. And come hell or high water, he was gonna have it.

"It's hard to look right... at you, baby," she continued, turning to sing to a new group of men who, despite their best efforts to not move, found themselves swaying with the beat, watching her every single move as her hips danced with the song, her skirt swishing all over the place, leaving very little to the imagination, their movements having everything to do with her and nothing to do with the song. "But here's my number, so call me, maybe?

"Hey, I just met you... and this is crazy, but here's my number… so call me, maybe?" Sam knew she didn't see Dean suddenly moving or coming towards her as she leaned down to wink at one of the cuter men at the table, her ass hanging out in the air a bit as she continued, "And all the other boys... try to chase to me, but here's my-"

She was suddenly cut off as Dean grabbed her from behind, turning her around and into his arms as he lifted her up and she grabbed onto his shoulders, laughing as she dropped the microphone, creating a loud angry thud through the speaker system. But nobody cared as they watched him carry her out of the bar, one of her legs twisting around him as she angled down to say something in his ear. They left to a room full of naughty catcalls, a few shouts and more than enough groans that the show had to be so suddenly cut off.

Sam shook his head, watching them leave with a huge grin. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a smile sit that long on Dean's face, much less lose himself like that in anything. It had been years, years since he had seen him this light, this... happy.

"Hey, Gargantuan," came a Boston-heavy accent from his side and he turned in time for Faith Lehane to grab his head and plant a sloppy wet kiss on his temple before snagging the seat next to him. "Good call on the karaoke bit."

"Hey, short stuff," Sam replied, chuckling when she aimed an open handed slap at his arm. "Yeah, it's nice to see him actually smiling."

"Don't I know it. B's been getting her grump on too," Faith said, noting the free food and free beer that had just been abandoned. "Oh hell, is that a bacon cheeseburger?"

Sam laughed at her, watching her pull Dean's food towards her as she stuffed a fry in her mouth before taking a pull from his beer.

Not too shabby of a night.

* * *

Buffy Summers giggled in the cold night air as one of Dean's hands snaked up her skirt, cupping her bare ass and she let out a little squeal when he squeezed it. "Hey!"

"Hey nothing," he replied gruffly, holding her with one arm as he fumbled for his keys with the other. Before Buffy could ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, he had the backdoor unlocked and he set her down before ushering her in. He quickly followed, slamming the door shut before turning back to her and giving her proper kiss.

Buffy returned it happily, digging her fingernails into his scalp as she tried to angle them so she could crawl on top. But Dean had the same idea as he pressed her further back into the leather of his backseat, letting out a little happy noise when they broke for air.

"Oh, man," he breathed, his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against hers. "I missed you."

"So, so bad," Buffy whispered with an amused smile. She giggled when he groaned, capturing his lips again, the kiss getting heated as she wrapped her free leg around his waist, pulling him closer as their tongues dueled. It was just like old times... it always was. It never mattered how much time passed, they always found each other again. It didn't matter how much crap they put the other through, they could always get back here... a place of warmth, security and hot passionate whatever-you-wanted-to-call-it. Buffy leaned away, breathing in deeply as Dean moved to suckle on her neck slightly, his tongue dancing over her scar before pulling back to look at her.

"Hi," she whispered shyly, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes and Dean licked his lips, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi yourself," he said, unable to erase the smile from his lips. "Been a while."

Buffy smirked before shooting him her patented sarcastic-deep-thoughts look. "Only a few years or so."

"Or so," he replied, his tone taking a sad twinge and she watched a silent transformation as the moment slowly died and the lines that hadn't been so deep the last time she had seen him grew. Buffy moved her hand to cup his cheek, his stubble scratching at her, rubbing her index finger over his lips.

"Heard it's been a rough few years," she said softly, looking into his eyes and she saw everything for a split moment - the short, very abbreviated version from Sam - before he pushed it all down, giving her a smirk. Typical Dean. Buffy smiled sadly at him.

"Nothing worth mentioning," he said, his voice rough, running a hand through her hair before touching her face. "Where the hell have you been all this time?"

"Africa," Buffy said, her tone matter-of-fact, letting him change the subject for the time being. The heavy stuff would come later... "Some weird thing with animal possessions and stuff. And then I stuck around for a while. It was hot."

Dean chuckled at the Buffy-esque summary. "So what was all this tonight? How'd you even find us?"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the news stations she ran into everywhere when she got back into the country. "Right. Crazy wanted fugitive guys back from the dead before dying all over again… You've been famous."

"Yeah," Dean replied dryly, the news making him remember he had to hide his baby for a while, and Buffy held his cheek when he tried to look away, making him look at her, her eyes softening.

"I still talk to Sam, you know," she said, raising a wry eyebrow, "Even after that macho crap you pulled last time."

"Oh, you mean the part where I tried to make you understand your life was in danger?" he responded sarcastically.

Buffy chuckled at his words. Not even a month ago, they would have incited a thunderous rush of annoyance and anger in her chest but now... Now, she was here. With Dean. Her Dean. None of that mattered. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she said, her hand snaking down his neck, her nails scraping softly before she ran her hand over his chest and Dean closed his eyes. "That macho crap."

"Uh-huh," Dean grumbled, losing his train of thought as her hand found his belt buckle. Her nimble fingers had it open and were headed for his zipper as he licked his lips before kissing her, hard. He felt her teeth scratch his lips as he gripped her chin in his hand before moving it to cup the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He didn't hear his zipper or even realize she had his pants open until she pushed her hand into them, cupping him and he let out an urgent growl against her lips, thrusting into her palm.

Dean let out a little whimper as her thumb danced around before she took advantage and flipped them around. How the hell she managed to do that was beyond him but he did not give a rat's ass in that moment as he settled back, his hands running up her thighs as she straddled him. Thank the car gods for making the backseat of Impalas so damn spacious...

And then the car gods could have spoken to him for all he knew as his hands reached all the way up her smooth legs, her hips, feeling so good on his rough hands, and he realized she wasn't wearing underwear. He let out another strangled noise as she broke away from his lips and began kissing down his jawline, her tongue dancing out to play against his skin and he gripped her hips tightly in his hands, pressing her down against his hard member and he felt her heat through his boxers.

Buffy let out a breathy moan against his neck where she bit down lightly and Dean thrust up against her, using one hand to push her further down against him while the other came up, sliding along the back of her neck where he grabbed a fistful of hair, holding her still as he found her lips again, a new sense of urgency to his kisses. She returned it with equal vigor, holding his head in her hands as they fought for dominance, feeling the warm, delicious pull from deep inside in her belly as he continued to thrust up against her, reaching just the right spots...

"Dean," she gasped against his lips before pulling her back into a kiss and then suddenly her hands were scratching at his chest, trying to reach under his shirt as he lifted her up so he could scoot his boxers down. Buffy let out a quiet little yelp when he lifted his hips, throwing her head back in pleasure, before he grunted her name and she lifted herself as well so he could push his boxers down.

And then there was nothing between them and Buffy couldn't contain her little cries as she felt him slide against her, her juices making everything slick and he mumbled something she couldn't hear but she didn't care. Suddenly she was kissing him again, pushing his shirt up and he had his hands on her hips. She lifted them and for an instant, she felt him hovering at her entrance and Buffy let out a strangled breath before he thrust her hips down with a loud smack.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he entered her, releasing a rushed breath as Buffy stretched further down, letting him in deeper and feeling oh so damn good... He let out a moan when Buffy pushed herself up and then back down, creating a slow, easy rhythm, her head thrown back, biting her bottom lip as she angled her body just so. Dean stared at her through half-lidded eyes; he had never seen anything so damn erotic and he pulled her down to him, forcing her lips open as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and she moaned against him, their bodies moving together, the pace increasing.

Buffy felt his fingers digging deeply into her hips, helping her pace and she would probably wake up with bruises in a few hours. Dean felt her fingernails scraping deep rivets in his shoulders, using him for leverage as they kissed, mauling the others' mouth. Wanting more, needing more.

"Oh god," Buffy whimpered, pulling back, closing her eyes as she felt her release building, working up quickly and she shuddered in anticipation when Dean snaked a hand underneath her shirt, finding her bare breast and tugging gently on her nipple.

She gasped his name, moving more urgently, letting out an urgent keel as he twisted her nipple slightly before she exploded, her body taut, her mouth open in soundless pleasure before collapsing against him.

"Dean," she gasped, her body undulating with each ripple as he grabbed her hips, thrusting up against her a few more times. He turned his face into Buffy's hair, gritting his teeth before coming with a choked shout, pulling her closer as he emptied himself inside her. With a final thrust, he fell back against the seat, still holding her hips before sliding his hands up to wrap his arms around her.

Buffy let out a contented moan, rubbing her face against his neck and Dean breathed her in, having missed this, the scent of Buffy...

"So," she breathed and Dean felt her lick her lips, causing him to shiver as she said, "Call me maybe?" Dean rolled his eyes and she snorted with laughter. "I didn't think you'd know the song."

"Shut up," Dean griped, unable to keep himself from smiling as Buffy started laughing again, making Dean laugh before grabbing her hips to keep her still.

"Oh, no laughing," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt gravity taking over but Buffy shifted just enough and he slipped out of her and she whimpered slightly as she felt her newly sensitive skin protesting.

"Oh, damn," Dean grumbled.

Buffy laughed, lifting her head to give him a smile which he returned and Buffy couldn't help but notice how much more relaxed, sated, he looked. Content. And it wasn't just post-coital glow smiling up at her…

Suddenly somebody outside slapped their hand against the steamed-over back window, making both of them jump, Faith shouting outside, "You're parked in front of the bar, you skeezes!"

Dean chuckled, ignoring everything outside of their warm cocoon as he pulled Buffy down for another kiss.

The End

* * *

Haha, just a fun little fic! I'm pretty sure we could have gone without the smut and the fic would have been just as lovely but damn it, I needed some smut and Dean happiness as everything else I'm writing right now is Depressed Dean. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
